Obsession
by astradanvers
Summary: Cat is obsessed by Kara's arms, and touch them like ten times a day during a week


Cat notices them one evening after Kara slips her sweater off when the office has emptied of everyone else. The muscles of Kara's toned arms flex and move beneath the younger woman's skin, mesmerizing Cat. In that moment the older woman decides she has to touch them, has to feel the rippling of those muscles beneath her hands. From then on she comes up with every reason she can think of to touch those arms, until finally things come to an end, or is it a beginning.

"Kiera!" she calls, watching the slight jump her assistant gives at the unexpected bellow.

"Yes, Ms. Grant," Kara says rushing into the office.

"There's a lightbulb out on the balcony, can you help me change it?"

Kara tilts her head, she knows about the lightbulb, of course she does, it's been out for six months. Cat has refused to allow her to call maintenance and have them replace it in that entire time. "Of course, Ms. Grant. I'll just grab the ladder and a new lightbulb from the closet down the hall."

A smirk forms on Cat's features as she watches Kara return, muscles of her arms bunched with her support of the ladder on one arm. Cat follows the younger woman onto the balcony in much the same way the younger woman usually follows her around from day to day. "I'll hold the lightbulb," she snips and extracts the bulb from Kara's grasp, hand resting lightly against Kara's upper arm, barely brushing against her skin.

Without a word Kara climbs the ladder, arms flexing as she works her way up the steps, Cat tries to pretend like she isn't staring. "Ms. Grant," Kara's voice draws Cat's eyes away from her staring, finding a lightblub nearly touching her nose, "the new lightbulb," she says with a smirk.

Cat purses her lips but extends the new bulb and takes the old, "Of course, Kiera." If the name fazes her Kara doesn't show it and instead lifts the new bulb and twists it into the socket it's destined for. When the younger woman begins making her descent from the ladder Cat steps a little closer to the side, hooking her foot behind one leg of the ladder and rattling it just before Kara's feet touch the ground. When Kara stumbles Cat reaches out hand wrapping around one strong upper arm, squeezing lightly in a way that could easily be construed as steadying someone on their feet. "Careful," she says simply, too focused on the feel of smooth skin and hard muscle beneath her hand.

Turning slightly Kara grins upon finding her boss staring mesmerized by her own hand, wrapped around Kara's arm, "You know," she says carefully, instantly snapping Cat from her quiet observation, "you don't really have to make up reasons to touch my arms," she grins, "and you certainly don't have to trip me off a ladder to 'steady' me."

Kara will swear that the blush that makes its way up Cat's cheeks and down her chest, barely hidden beneath the slightly opened buttons, is the most adorable thing she's ever seen. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Kiera."

Grinning Kara nods, "Of course not, Ms. Grant." She steps away from the hand still curled around her arm, closes the ladder up and rests it against the wall of the balcony before returning to her spot just inside of Cat's personal space. Reaching out she takes Cat's hands carefully in her own, squeezing just slightly when Cat attempts to pull away, "You've been finding reasons to touch my arms quite a bit lately," she says carefully, quietly.

"Kara -"

The younger woman grins as she cuts Cat off, "You do know my name then." She squeezes the hands in her own and then slides her hands down over delicate wrists and forearms to grasp Cat's elbows, drawing the smaller woman closer to her and allowing the older woman's hands to curl around her upper arms just above her elbows. "As I was saying," she says, "you don't need excuses to touch my arms, Cat," she says daringly, "you're more than welcome to anytime you like." She leans down slightly, "As long as I can get away with this," she presses her lips to Cat's in a chaste but firm kiss, "whenever I want."

Cat grins, and Kara's sure that she's never seen the other woman look more predatory, "Perhaps something could be arranged," she says, giving the younger woman's arms a firm squeeze.


End file.
